


Growing Pains

by LaurelCrowns



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A lot of sex, Alternate Universe - College/University, Annie has the hots for Mikasa, Christa Sings like an Angel, Christa and Armin are twins, Christa is kinda a hipster, Confiding in loved ones, Cool clothes, Dancing, Eren Is a Tease, Eren and Christa are obsessed Karaoke, Eren has that sexy singing voice, Eren is 5'4, Eren is Punk, Eren is a little girly, F/F, F/M, Fanfition pretty much has a playlist, Female Eren Yeager, Hurtful backstories, Jean Is A Little Shit, Jean puts the fuck in fuck boy, Learning to grow up, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Sex God, Levi is a serct underground rapper, Levi is a softie for Eren, Levi is only slightly taller than Eren, Levi is set at 5'6, M/M, POV Change, POV change will be clear though, Protective older sister Mikasa, Rose Wall State University, So much talk about music, Some marijuana smoking, Thirsty Armin, Titan is derogatory term, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurelCrowns/pseuds/LaurelCrowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Growing Pains Eren and her friend Christa have just graduated Maria Memorial High School. Both are ready to put their high school lives behind them. Eren was dumped by Jean, who she dated for three years. After he dumps her, Eren learns he did a lot of sleeping around on her during their relationship. Eren becomes a bit reckless and is still upset by the time they begin college. Christa on the other hand is a seemingly short, beautiful, and confident girl, but she has a dark secret.<br/>These two friends learn about the real world and growing up to face it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goodbye MMHS

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there readers, I really hope you enjoy this fanfiction. This is my first posted one. Why? Because I'm really critical of my own work. In this chapter Eren and Christa are graduating. I'm thinking of Pomp and Circumstance... But totally the wrong one. I have the vocaloid in my head. Anyway I'm really excited about writing this and seeing where it goes. Feel free to comment and all that jazz. I'm open to a few suggestions.

Eren POV

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we proudly give you the 2015 Maria Memorial High School graduates!" The Principal called into the microphone. Everyone stood up in the Gym including me. We threw our caps into the air and caught them. I tried to make my way through the crowd of fellow graduates to Christa. Which got increasingly harder as the crowd only got bigger as friends an family members crowded closer together. It was too loud to even think, really. So many people were laughing and crying and everything in between. Someone stepped on my foot and someone else totally elbowed me in the neck. Finally I saw Christa's tiny body swallowed up by the over sized black gown. 

"Hey Christa!" I shouted over all the people noises and the band trying to hack out a new song. I made my way to here as she turned away from her conversation with Reiner and Bert.

She threw her arms over my shoulders and squealed in my ear, "I can't believe we're finally done!" She grabbed my hands and began jumping up and down until Armin showed up and grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. Even though Armin and Christa were twins Armin had started a whole college year early since the kid was a fucking genesis. I was pulled into my own hug by dad and Mikasa.

"Any plans tonight, girls?" Asked dad, Christa smiled brightly at him. 

"Reiner's throwing this bash at his house, and I was hoping Eren would come with me." Dad blinked a few a few times, like most people, he found Christa completely adorable and charming. Dad slowly smiled back. 

"Of course, but I'd feel better if Mika went too." Mikasa was a year older and had graduated with Armin. She looked amused.

"Sure dad, I don't mind." She smirked. 

At this point Armin and Christa's grandfather showed up. Christa brightly explained the situation and he only grunted in agreement also requesting that she take her in college sibling. He then gave Christa a thick package and a big hug. Before using his cane to make his way out of the school, looking a little sad, but Eren knew he wanted Christa to be happy. She deserved it after a rough childhood.

Mikasa punched Armin in the arm, "Since I'm your ride back it looks like you're going to be partying, too." Armin looked a little ill. But Mikasa was the only of them with a car. She was usually the one to give him rides since they both went to Rose Wall State University and if he needed to get back so quickly he could catch up with his grandfather or ask dad for a ride. He would've understood and have been fine with it since we've all been friends since childhood. Christa and I had long since figured he liked Mikasa.

He sighed, "Okay Mika." We all made their way to the parking lot to leave. I gave dad a big hug, promising to celebrate with him tomorrow.

Mikasa already looked like she was dressed for a party but she always did. She was wearing high waisted black short shorts with buttons on both sides, ratty band shirt tucked into them, fishnets, and a pair of combat boots. Mikasa drove to Reiner's house completely from memory since she had also partied there in her high school days. I thought about how much everything had changed for us. Armin was a law student and Mikasa was an art major. I'd be starting with Christa in the fall.

We finally pulled up, looking ready to party. Christa wearing a short tiffany blue dress with white tights and ballet flats, and me wearing fall off the shoulder black blouse with a short black layered skirt and converse high-tops. I was glad I'd left them in Mikasa car, so I didn't have wear my heels all night. Except Armin didn't look ready in his white button-up and slacks, at least he's ditched forest green sweater vest.

Reiner's house was already thumping with music. Christa walked in first followed by the rest of us. I forgot how huge Reiner's house was. His parents were the type is display how rich they were. Immediately Christa was captured by Ymir to dance in the converted dance floor living room. Mikasa grinned at all the alcohol options and threw an arm around Armin. "Looks like you're driving us back A." He paled. "Come on sober buddy!" She pulled him over to the Thanksgiving table loaded with booze. 

I grabbed a beer noticing just how big a loner I was. Christa usually was the one getting me to socialize. Her and... Jean... I tried not to think of that horse-faced bastard. I suddenly felt a hand traveling up the back of my thigh, I whipped around. Speak of the devil, I thought to myself. Jean stared down into my eyes. 

"Hey babbbbyyyyyyyy." He slurred, ugh, already drunk.

"I'm not your 'baby' anymore." I sounded bitchy, why? I didn't want to get into with him here.

"Whateverrrrrr." He shrugged and started walking away. "Just thought you wouldn't want to be alone."

"Jean, wait--" He turned around. "What if a didn't want to be alone?" Shit, why couldn't I stay away?

A devilish smile formed to his face and he took my hand and started up the stairs. Damnit. What was I getting myself into?


	2. Jean's Guide on How to Ruin a Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren begins to finally let her emotions out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two my lovely viewers! I hope you like. I feel like it's starting to come together. Sorry... Jean's a dick. Eh. He might become a better person at some point, I haven't decided yet. I promise chapter three will be up soon too. I'm slowly getting used to putting more in a chapter. Just bare with me.(also despite what I do chapter 1 end notes keep popping up when I look over the posted version, so if it does that to you then fml)

Eren POV

We stopped in front of the door to one of guest rooms in Reiner's house. No. I didn't want to have sex with Jean. What am I doing here? Is this really better than being alone? He pulled me through the door and started kissing me. My legs felt like jelly. I shouldn't be melting into him he cheated on me for three-fucking-years! I set down the beer I'd still been holding onto. I'd was ready to push him away as he fell back on the bed, me firmly held in his arms. One his hands travelled up my top, the he the other placed at the back of head. It was like he was keeping me from stopping. I placed my hands on his shoulders, brain still racing. He took the hand from my breast and began rubbing me through my underwear, his dick pressed against me. No!

"Stop it, Jean!" I finally pushed away from him and sitting up. Taking a deep breath. "I don't want to have sex with you!"

"Shut up." He said grabbing my wrists. "You really want to be a bitch?"

Mikasa POV

Mikasa slammed down another empty shot on the table, having already racked up quite a pile. Reiner had already gave up and bowed to the master. She gave a throaty laugh, giving him a big high five. "Just wait till you get to college."

"Yeah, I'll beat you one day Mika." He gave her a bit of a smile. Which she returned and tried to walk straight until she saw Armin. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck.

"W-what are you doing?" His question came out as a squeak.

"Shhhhh." She nuzzled her nose on his neck, "I'm trying to act sober." Her body pressed into his. She peaked up looking around. "Where's Eren?" Armin also looked around. No luck.

"Maybe Christa knows." Armin nodded his head to the living room. Mikasa quickly spotted Christa just chilling in an armchair. And made her way though the sea of drunken teenagers

"Have you seen Eren?" Mikasa called through the music.

Christa stood up, wobbly and giggly. "I saw her head up the stairs at some point."

"With who?" Mikasa asked, getting irritated.

"I dunno."

"Why didn't you come get me?" Mikasa didn't even think about how overprotective that sounded. She just had to take care of her baby sister.

Christa's brow furrowed. "She probably wanted to be alone--"

"--I saw her go up with Jean." Ymir added causually, walking up to Christa and was about a to hand her a drink. But Mikasa and Christa had already locked eyes and bolted up the stairs.

Once up stairs Mikasa looked around, not knowing where to start. 

"What do we do Mika?" Christa looked around as well, worried.

"I'm thinking." Mikasa considered busting down each and every door. But she didn't have to contemplate long. Down the hall out popped a teary eyed and disheveled Eren from one of the rooms.

She hadn't noticed Mikasa and Christa yet.

Eren POV

"Fuck off Jean! I'd rather make love to a rotting corpse!" I honestly hoped my words would hurt him. 

He only laughed. "Make love? Ha. More like an easy fuck." He followed me to the door and ran a hand across my cheek. "The best thing is that I knew you'd be dying to get back into bed with me." 

I only glared at him. "Burn in hell horse-faced-bastard!" I raised my hand to deliver a slap across his face, but he only caught my hand. "Let go of me--" He let go as a fist connected to his nose. Before I knew it I was tucked into Christa's arms as Mikasa went ham on him. 

Mikasa feeling done lead Christa and I out the door and to the car. She quickly gave Christa the keys. "Get Eren in the car. I have to get Armin, and give Reiner a heads up as to why that horse-faced-bastard is bleeding all over his parent's designer carpet." She turned on her heel and disappeared back into the house. Christa unlocked the door and slid me in the backseat, following after me. I sat there entirely still. Trying to hold myself together. I felt like a dam was going to break. Just keep looking straight a head. I pulled through the break up and every moment after; I would be okay.

"Eren?" I looked at Christa, her eyebrows knit with worry, and I couldn't hold it back anymore. It all came out, horrible sobs that shook my body, tears water-falling from my face.  
Christa held me close, as if she could protect me from the world. I couldn't stop. I cried endlessly, even when Mikasa returned with Armin. The dam broke. 

Dad, Armin, or Mikasa must've carried me into the house, because the next thing I knew I woke up in my room tucked in between Mikasa and Christa's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So they just graduated and I graduate this Saturday. Ahhhhhh. I'm so nervous! Sorry if this chapter was not the best and a bit short but I want to send them to university already! Also what will happen between Eren and Jean? Dun dun duuunnnnnnnnnn!


End file.
